


Cooking class with Kara Danvers

by ramonaflow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Lena's pov, alex in leather jacket, cat grant assistant, cooking class teacher, flirt, kara is not supergirl YET, lasagnas, lena gets to national city sooner, lena is a giant gay mess, mentions of lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaflow/pseuds/ramonaflow
Summary: Lena takes a cooking class and gets more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @mssawyerdanvers :p

 

 

Lena couldn't say she was thrilled about all this.

Why did she have to join a cooking class anyway ? _Ah, Jess, right_.

Her assistant had made a point the other day, claiming that Lena needed to take her mind off work. Lena then told Jess that she was planning to, _see_ , _she just joined that_... - her eyes had fallen on her vegan sandwich she was going to eat for lunch - _cooking class_ and she was very excited about it. Well, maybe _excited_ was way too strong. 

There were few things Lena was excited about in her life.

And those were all related to her job. People would say it was sad, but hey... didn't it mean she was passionnate about her work ? What was wrong about that ?

_Nothing_ . 

(Except maybe some nights, when she wasn't reading or working, a feeling she couldn't quite place stepped into some breach in her mind, leaving her slightly unsettled.)

(And if she read a sentence she liked, or closed a book she just finished, teary eyes, she sometimes happened to feel the urge to share the feeling with someone. Nevertheless, it always ~~ended up~~ vanishing.)

Anyway, she knew her very perceptive assistant. She knew she would have to go for it.

That's how she ended up searching the web for cooking classes in National City. There. were. a. lot. What was she supposed to choose ? Hmm... she didn't really cook... Lessons for beginners then... she typed, hoping for some class near the L Corp building so she could get back to work in no time. She clicked on the "map" search category and there it was, one street away !

The website was only one page, providing basic information.

"Cooking class ! Easy and fun cooking for beginners with Kara. Bring nothing, leave with plenty of food ! Who does not like food ! What's your fave, cookies or potsickers ? Your choice ! First lesson free, please call to register first."

The short presentation felt kinda funny but it seemed alright. She went back to the google results to check the reviews.

_"Kara is so cuuute ! Perfect class for cooking beginners."_

_"good"_

_"No more than 10 persons, Kara helps everyone, she is really nice"_

_"Don't come if you're looking for some fancy food cooking class !"_

_"Not expansive at all ! Great !"_

It was 1 to 2hours last, two days per week (or one if you preferred), usually between 8 and 10pm. After work, she could just stop by in... she checked her own agenda : two days. Friday night. She picked her phone and called the number, clearing her throat.

No one was answering.

"This is Kara Danvers, if you're calling for the cooking class, please leave your name and I will call you back. If you're calling for anything else, uuuh... same. Thank you !"

Lena raised an eyebrow listening to the recorded message. Not exactly pro.

 _Stop judging everyone like they're business partners maybe_.

"Hi, this is Lena...

She hesitated and decided not to give her full name.

"I would like to register for your cooking class. You may call me back at this number. Thank you."

She hung up. When was the last time she had a social thing planned on a friday night ? Maybe Jess was right...

(She often was.)

A few hours later, she checked her voice mail. She heard the female voice again saying that she could join the class on Friday night - _don't bring anything, first class free, well you probably know all this uhuh see you Lena_. She smiled. The teacher seemed awkward but in a funny way. Like those people she sees at the bookshop who always seem cheerful, the kind of people she really never shared anything with. She hoped she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, given that she always seemed so cold on first impression.

(She probably was. She wasn't exactly a social person, unless for professional events in which she was, surprisingly, completely at ease.)

She also hoped they wouldn't recognize her.

 

\---

 

"Miss Luthor should I cancel your appointment with..."  
Jess stood in shock at the entrance of the office.

"Oh come on Jess, it's only me. I'm going to that cooking class, remember ?"

"Your cooking class ! I forgot ! You are going wearing a... "I love cookies" sweatshirt ?"

"I am. Don't mock me. This is one of my college sweatshirt. I thought I should go more casual you know..."

So people would fail to recognize the CEO of L Corp, sister of an insane murderer.

"Good idea. Sorry. I'm just..."

"Not used to it."

Jess nodded. Lena smiled at her, it was quite amusing.

"About your question, Jess, don't cancel anything, at least on today, you were supposed to leave two hours ago."

She sincerely hoped she wasn't responsible for her employee overworking. Lena overworking was one thing, her assistant falling in the same routine was another. She made sure Jess went out with her.

Lena only walked a few minutes before arriving at the place which was on the first floor of an old building. There was a large store front through which you could not see - the glass was blurred. On the door, she saw a poster that said : "Cooking class with Kara Danvers 8-10 pm". She glanced at her watch and sighed. She was early but the lights were on.

(Why was she tense all of a sudden ? God she really needed to go out more.)

She walked into the class.

Chocolate and butter. The smells surrounded her instantly, as the heat inside. She looked around. There were a dozen of kitchen counters, many various utensils on it she could not identify for the most part, napkins and a clean sink ready to be used. On the opposite wall of the entrance, four ovens were already opened. It looked like a chemistry class. But better.

"Oh, hello, you are the first !"

Lena almost jumped. A tall blonde smiling woman was walking in her direction so fast that Lena could not get herself back together soon enough to say hello and be polite.

"You must be Lena !"

"...I am"

_Yes you are Lena Luthor stop staring at that girl and do something like normal people do._

"And you must be Kara."

"I am too !"

The woman beamed at her and Lena felt herself smiling back, completely enthralled. What was that sorcery ? Kara was wearing a blue apron.

(The same color of her sparkling eyes.)

With her glasses she had this nerdy vibe...

_Stop looking into her eyes like that._

Hot-nerdy though...

_Don't look at her lips either for god's sake !_

"So, you like cookies.... ?"

"Sorry, what ?"

Kara pointed at her sweatshirt with a knowing smile.

"Oh right ! Sorry I'm a bit nervous, it's my first cooking lesson."

It was nonsense trying to hide it now, she had to make an excuse.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not bossy or anything, it's mostly fun. I'm not even a chef ! I'm an assistant at CatCo actually. And you Lena, what do you do for a living ?"

Losing her ability to talk in front of blonde and cute cooking teachers apparently.

"I'm the CEO of a new company in National City."

Kara opened her mouth in awe.

"Really ! That's impressive ! Which company ?"

Lena didn't have to reply, three older women just came in. Kara excused herself with another smile - there was something off with this smile, it wasn't just a polite thing, it was a true one - and went to meet them. Lena closed her eyes for a second, she felt very self conscious. She was breathing fast, her palms were a little sweaty. First time she went out in months and naturally she had an instant crush on some stranger. She should leave. _Like now_. She bit her lip in doubt and glanced at Kara at the entrance. The cooking teacher was gazing at her with curiosity.

They both looked away.

Lena was staying still in the middle of the class, now blocking the way. She had to make a decision. _Now or never._

She went to sit in the first rank.

 

\---

 

"Alright, everybody's there ?"

There were ten other students. Lena was one of the youngest. There were the three retired women who kept chitchatting behind Lena, a couple of mid-thirties, a teenage boy who was sitting in the first rank too, two women who appeared to be sisters and two old men who, if Lena wasn't mistaken, seemed to be lovers.

"We have four newbies tonight, Lena in the front and...

The three women were still talking and Lena could see Kara was trying to get their full attention. She took upon herself to help her and turned back, stared at the ladies and made her most intimidating face. The silence fell.

Kara whispered a thanks to Lena.

"Molly, Jackie and Diane in the second rank."

The three women stood up and waved their hands.

"I'm glad you joined the class !"

The others introduced themselves and finally Kara announced the theme of the night.

"I know Lena is going to be happy to hear that..."

Lena felt her cheeks flush just like when she was in school when Kara blinked at her. She remained still and neutral.

 _Don't be too obvious_.

"...we are making cookies ! Not any cookies. That's my mother recipe, I'm sharing my mother recipe with you but please, don't tell anyone."

She threw them a threatening look. Lena thought she was adorable.

"I'm giving you the sheets, we're going through the recipe first, then you go on ! Feel free to add the flavor you prefer, I myself use the three chocolates... Miguel I know you love orange and black chocolate, I brought some just for you !"

The teenager smiled wildly.

"Cookies ? Aren't those too easy ?"

Lena heard one of the three women whisper to her neighbor in a perplex tone.

"Not my mother's Molly ! You'll see it's a sophisticated version of the classic recipe."

 _How could she hear that ?!_ Lena herself barely heard it.

"Here Lena."

The CEO took the recipe sheet Kara was handing her.

"Thank you, Kara."

Kara smiled even more - if it was possible.

Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck. Get yourself back together right now._

She began to read the recipe. Then Kara asked if they had any question and she told them where the ingredients were. Lena read through the recipe one more time. Cookies were supposed to be easy. She could make it. The others were now getting the eggs, the butter and the flour. Lena looked up to meet Kara's blue eyes in front of her.

"I got your apron !"

Her what now ?

"Oh thank you !"

"You wouldn't want to get dirty and believe me, it's very easy to get dirty in this class."

Lena felt her cheeks heat up a little. Although she was the only one hearing the possible innuendo here since Kara had an innocent look. Pure innocence. Or pure evil.

"You're right, I'll wear it."

It was still hot though. Lena decided to take off her sweatshirt first. She was wearing a simple black tank now. That seemed to have quite an effect on Kara. Lena's confidence came back as the blonde woman blushed and adjusted her glasses in an awkward gesture. Lena raised an eyebrow and bit her lower lip, then she asked with a well feigned innocent voice :

"Is it alright ? I never wear any apron."

"It is alright, you're perfect, ready to bake cookies..."

Kara rambled more but Lena wasn't paying attention.

Her gaydar was now _ac-ti-va-ted_. Was Kara interested... ? Was she bi or gay... ? One thing was sure : she didn't seem indifferent. Definitely in the "could be" category.

"Kara ?" Another student asked for her.

"Coming !"

Lena watched as the teacher went to help Miguel. _Don't look at her ass Lena. And go get your ingredients, you are supposed to cook._

She got everything she needed. She checked twice. Catching glances of Kara at the same time made it more complicated and she was already way behind the others. She recalled the comments she read on google...

"The teacher is very distracting..." She muttered, picturing herself writing one too.

"What's that ?"

Lena sharply straightened. Kara could literally hear anything. She appeared at her right, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry I find it hard to focus tonight."  
"I'll stay around then, you should start by getting all the right quantities of ingredients..."

 _Of course it will be even worse now_.

Kara was standing next to her, pulling out the scale from above the counter. Lena followed her moves and, with her guidance, she quickly gathered the exact quantities of sugar, flour, butter and eggs. They progressed together. Though Lena knew she was being awkward. Like laughing when there was absolutely no reason to laugh, or nodding at instructions and forgetting to... well follow the said instructions right after.

_("Sugar and egg together. Then with the flour."_

_"Ok."_

_*Lena throws the egg directly in the flour*)_

"It's better to melt the butter with your own hands."

Lena wasn't ready for Kara to hold her hands and help her rub the butter. Feeling very self conscious again, she glanced at Kara, who glanced back, and whispered in Lena's ear.  
  
"I must confess, I love to do that. But then I hate it because it's so hard to wash your hands. We should stop now."

_Should they ? Really ?_

They washed their hands and Lena laughed as Kara was groaning above the sink. The teacher frowned at her and made a face. Then she threw water at Lena.

"Oh my god you did not do that !" Lena startled with a short laugh.

"You deserved it."

And then, the flirtatious demon that remained hidden for too long made his glorious return, because all Lena needed was to embarrass herself now :

" _Did I, professor_?"

Kara could not ignore her flirtatious tone this time, she flushed red and adjusted her glasses with her still buttery hands.

"Oh Rao !" She swore when she realized she had dirtied her glasses.

(Rao ?)

Lena was intrigued when she watched Kara take off her glasses to wipe them on her apron. _Those eyes_.

"I should check with the others, call me if you need any help !"

And the hot teacher was gone. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt ludicrous. In her memories, she was better at flirting...

Cookies. Don't forget about that. She got back to the cooking.

She had to admit it was actually nice. They were all busy cooking and time flew, the air was full of laughs, plate noises and chocolate smell. Maybe she could come back. Maybe the hot teacher could help her bake more cookies.

_ Hot teacher has a name, stop calling her that. _

She looked at the recipe then at her preparation. Now she only had to get them on a plate and put them in the oven. She knelt down to find what she needed under the counter, when she got up, Kara was right in front of her, examining her container.

She had this cute crinkle between her brows when she was concentrating.

"What do you think ?"

Lena steadied her nerves and tried really hard not to lose her composure as Kara licked her finger, tasting her preparation.

Kara swallowed. Lena did too. And Kara turned her face back to Lena, beaming at her.

_That was it, she lost it._

"It's perfect !"

"I wouldn't have made it without you." Lena confessed leaning forwards, palms flat on the kitchen counter. Why did it sound that she just cancelled the apocalypse or something ?

Kara flushed and she answered quickly :

"Nonsense, I wasn't even here for the most part."

"A shame." Lena muttered.

Obviously, Kara heard that. The teacher made a sheepish look and Lena couldn't help but look down at her lips... Those opened again. Which probably meant Kara was talking.

"...put them in the oven, did you preheat it ?"

"I did not. See what happens when you're not around ?"

Lena smirked at Kara who let out a nervous laugh. Maybe it was too much.

"I'll do it right now."

Lena broke the ice and walked by Kara, ignoring her gaze and after a few seconds, she turned on the oven.

"Now you just have to wait !"

Lena turned back to look at her plate full of cookies ready to cook. There was a lot.

"I wonder how I'm gonna eat all that." She said out loud.

"Don't you have someone home to share with ?"

Kara's question seemed genuine but Lena hoped the real question was : are you single ? Anyway, that's the question she answered to.

"I am."

She realized her mistake and quickly corrected :

"I live alone. But I will give some to my assistant, she's the reason I'm here after all and I need to thank her for that."

"So should I then !" Kara said with a pleased laugh.

There was an awkward silence soon to be interrupted by Molly's lament behind them :

"Oh no, I overcooked them !"

_ Karma is a bitch _ . Lena thought with a satisfied smile, after checking on her fellow students above her shoulder. Kara was still looking at her. 

"Shouldn't you go ?" Lena asked with a playful smile that made Kara's nose crinkle as she giggled.

"I probably should. Careful, I won't be around !"

Kara blinked at her. If she wasn't flirting, she was really good at pretending. Lena followed her steps with her eyes, not even caring about where those stopped for a moment. She crossed her arms and stared as Kara was judging the burned cookies with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I'm afraid they are overcooked. But they will be good with a cup of tea Molly !"

Lena raised an eyebrow in amusement. She put her own cookies in the oven and looked around. She was the last one. Miguel was already packing, the others were tasting their cookies or gathering their things. It was 9 and a half. She would have to leave too, eventually.

She glanced away at Kara and leaned down to sit on her stool. She really wanted to have a drink with Kara. That was new. She didn't want to sleep with her - or she did, but not only that - she wanted to know about her, maybe hear more of her ravishing laugh and... But how could Kara want to know about her ? As soon as she would know her last name, she would fake a phone call or something and leave. This was nice and fun.

But it wasn't meant to last. It never was. It wasn't even meant to begin, probably.

Maybe Kara would stay. But she was tired, taking the risk, and be disappointed in return. A breeze brought her out of her thoughts. A few students were leaving.

She probably was overthinking. Hell, she just met the woman and she was already speculating on a relationship. She wasn't used to this. She usually was distant, or if anything making sure the distance was maintained ; anyone she would meet for an occasion outside of work, she would forget as soon they would be out of sight. Self defense probably, something she developed after Lex.

No, long before Lex actually. Since Lillian.

(Since always ?)

"A few minutes and it will be..."

Lena jumped with surprise.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you !" Kara said, looking sorry.

"You didn't, I was just lost in my thoughts."

The three ladies stepped out of the room. Lena felt her cheeks go pink as she noticed they were now alone in the room.

"I'm late." She stated with a slight embarrassment.

"What are you talking about ? 8 to 10 pm, it's not 10 yet."

Kara leaned forward the counter, her hands under her chin, facing Lena with a nervous but charming smile.

"So, what did you think of the class ?"

"Great, it was great."

_Oh Kara had strong arms._

"I had fun Kara. I didn't even think about work." She confessed.

"Are you coming back ?" Kara asked with a widened smile.

"I think so. If that's ok for you !"

Kara straightened and made a defensive gesture with her hands.

"It's more than ok ! I must say..."

She glanced at the door and continued in a whisper :

"...I enjoy your company more than Molly's."

She flushed like a little girl who was feeling guilty for saying something remotely mean. Lena snickered and conceded :

"I am flattered."

"You didn't tell me the name of the company earlier... ?"

Ah. Here they were. She stiffened and said in a neutral voice :

"LCorp"

"You are the CEO of LCorp ?! I am even more impressed. Does that mean you are..."

"Lena Luthor, that's me."

Lena offered with a smile. She waited for the answer. For the retreat. For the polite but cold detachment. She was used to it.

"Lena Luthor ! Oh Rao I heard so much about you !"

Not what she had expected. As a matter of fact, that was a common reply. But the enthusiasm that went with it was new. Pretty much unprecedented. Could Kara had her confused with someone else ?

"I assure you this is not true." She claimed, still convinced Kara was thinking about her brother's terrorism towards aliens. But then, did it mean Kara agreed with Lex's... ideology ?

"You didn't call out the previous misogynistic CEO of LCorp in National City ? Or you didn't provide funds to the Women and Sciences project ?"

Lena was stunned. She remained still. As taken aback as she was, nothing could now bring her back to earth. She didn't even imagine anyone actually heard about her feminist commitments. Or cared.

"I don't see why Cat Grant would have lied about that." Kara continued frowning as she seemed to relive some memories of conversations with the said woman.

"Oh you know Cat Grant ?"

"I'm her assistant actually."

"It makes sense then. Those are true."

"Don't tell her I told you. I mean, really."

Lena chortled, suddenly feeling relieved from her worrying thoughts about Kara's reaction.

"Though I would love to tell her Lena Luthor went to my cooking class. But I won't, don't worr... THE COOKIES !"

They both jumped and ran to the oven. Kara took them out really fast while Lena cleared the kitchen counter.

Lena stopped, completely horrified when she realized Kara was holding the plate with her bare hands.

"Oh my god Kara put it down you will burn yourself !"

Though she didn't seem hurt, Lena hurried to open the tap.

"Here, cold water !" She exclaimed.

"Oh it's ok ! I have strong heat resistance !"

Lena didn't bother to listen and forced Kara to put her hands under the cold water rushing out of the tap.

"I can't believe it, you're supposed to be the teacher here !"

"But I am !"

Lena shook her head in disbelief, finally letting Kara go to check on the cookies after a moment. Honestly, the cookies seemed good. But Kara frowned and commented :

"One minute, just one minute..."

Lena sighed. Kara was too cute to live on this planet. She made a move to grab a cookie but the teacher seized her wrist before she could reach one.

"Hey !"

"But. They are my cookies."

_She sounded like a child._

"Relax, I won't steal your cookies Lena.” Kara chuckled. “But you have to wait.”

"Well, make me because I won't."

Lena made another attempt with her left hand but Kara seized her wrist just as fast. _Really ?_

_Wait._ Kara's hands were soft even when not covered with butter.  _A little hot. Firm too._

"Just a few seconds." The teacher warned her.

She was serious ! But Lena was comfortable waiting with Kara's hands on her bare skin. Comfortable was one way to put it. Still, she wanted to tease her... Just a little... She smirked at the teacher. Kara's brows drew closer. Lena held Kara's wrists back.  _ Now that was fair _ . Kara's ears went pink. 

"I will not surrender..."

How cute.

Lena used her fingers to glide along Kara's skin, brushing her softly. She inclined her head just a little to catch a glance of Kara's beautiful eyes under her glasses. She loved how the teacher's cheeks reddened. Her lips slightly pressed in a thin line as she was trying hard to concentrate.  _ Almost there _ ... 

"Kara, please..." She said in a hoarse and flirty voice. And now... _le coup de grâce_ : she bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to kiss the teacher right here, right now.

(She was kinda tormenting herself in the process.)

And just like that, Kara's hands let her go.

She grabbed a cookie and took a bite, throwing Kara a look that meant "See ?", followed by a plain victorious smile. _Not. even. ashamed._

"Oh ! You ! Hmpf !"

"You can have one if you want." Lena proposed ignoring the fact that Kara was now actually pouting.

"Oh these cookies are delicious Kara ! Is it really your mother recipe or did you just say that like that ?"

Lena asked mildly intrigued. Maybe it was a chef thing. Just like those salesmen who claim their daughter bought the same computer they try to sell a customer.

"My foster mother." Kara corrected with a gentle smile in Lena's direction.

"You were adopted ?"

"I was. My parents died when I was young."

She looked up at the teacher. Kara was still smiling but all she could hear was the deep sadness laying there somewhere. She recognized it. It was in her too. The loss of something you didn't even have time to fully appreciate. Or live. Some sort of loneliness.

"I am too, you know. But I barely knew my parents. I bet my foster mother regrets it all now."

 _What the hell Lena ?_ You never talk about Lillian ! Oversharing much.

"What ? Why would you say that ?"

Kara seemed concerned and surprised. It was strange. She walked around the kitchen counter to sit on the other stool close to Lena.

"You must have heard about the Luthors... Let's just say we don't share the same views."

She mastered the art of understatement.

"I knew about your brother, I didn't think your mother..."

"A few people do. I don't know why I'm telling you all that Kara, sorry." She added quite contrite about her confession.

"That's alright Lena." Kara's hand rested on Lena's shoulder for a moment. She cared. She actually cared. Why did that make Lena so sheepish ? "You don't share the same views then ?"

"I don't. I left Metropolis for a reason. I'm trying to make a difference for the company".

That sounded really presumptuous.

"I believe you are, Lena".

The CEO's eyes locked into Kara's. There was no doubt, no threat, no suspicion ; all she could see was trust and care. They barely knew each other and it felt like Kara was genuinely sincere. A voice suddenly cut off her train of thoughts.

"Am I interrupting something ? Kara you're not answering your phone".

Someone was in and they didn't even notice. A brunette wearing a leather jacket and holding a motorcycle helmet was staring at them, eyebrows drawn together with suspicion and fingers tapping her leg with impatience.

"Alex ! Oh right sorry I didn't turn it on yet..."

Kara rushed to the woman and kissed her on the cheek. _Who the hell was Alex_?

"Alex, this is Lena. Lena, Alex."

Lena and Alex nodded. Something was going on there. The CEO was under the impression Alex was silently death-defying her and she tried very hard to not give in. The air was tense.

"I'll get my jacket."

Kara left in the other room, leaving them alone. Lena stood and gathered her things, putting the cookies in a plastic box and washing her hands before wearing back her "I love cookies" sweatshirt. She was afraid that sweatshirt wasn't helping her to look intimidating.

She then came closer to Alex who was still staring. Alex, actually, _was_ totally intimidating. What was that ? She was obviously Kara's girlfriend and she must have seen it. Whatever _it_ was.

"Lena. Are you flirting with my sister ?" Alex questioned in a very dangerous whisper only her could hear.

Lena froze.

"ALEX !"

The high-pitched voice of Kara burst into the air like a lightning in a soon to be stormy sky.

"I need you in here, can you come in ?"

Alex kept on glaring at Lena. Then, after a few seconds and another "Alex" yelled by Kara, she left.

Lena breathed again.

Her sister.

Sister.

Like in "not her girlfriend".

Her very protective sister. Nothing like Kara. Should she leave now ? Before Alex tries to kill her. And what should she say ? Of course she was flirting with Kara. Or at least she was making a decent effort to flirt.

Was that an issue ? Did Kara have a girlfriend ? Or a boyfriend ? Someone ? She heard them come back and didn't fail to notice that Kara was as red as Superman's cape. Alex walked by her and left the room, leaving the door open behind her.

"Ready to go ? Don't forget your cookies !"

Kara was talking fast. What was their little private conversation about ?

"Never. I will let you know if I can join the next class."

"I hope you will !"

They smiled at each other after Kara closed the door.

"Ahem."

Alex made a pointed look at Kara and waved her hands in an impatient gesture.

"Oh Alex you are so annoying tonight !"

Kara waved goodbye at Lena and joined her sister on her motorcycle.

(That was hot.)

 

\---

 

"Jess, am I reading this right ? I have a lunch date with Cat Grant today ?"

"You are definitely reading it right. Why ? Do you want to cancel ? Please don't make me cancel on Cat Grant. Her assistant is really hard to cancel on."

Lena raised an eyebrow. Her assistant aka Kara Danvers adorable cooking teacher. There seemed to be more than just a shiny smile.

(Of course there was.)

"Don't cancel."

This was an opportunity. She usually met her lunch professional dates at the restaurant, but she could make an exception and stop by CatCo. Hoping Kara was working today. She examined herself on the mirror.

She was going as Lena Luthor. Pretty fucking CEO you're right. _Dressed to impress_.

Tight black dress and high heels and, oh, some makeup wouldn't hurt. Done. Red lips. Hair... Oh maybe she could untie it for once. That was it. Classy and hot.

When she got into CatCo's building, she felt somehow disoriented by the constant flux of rushing-talking-handing-papers people. It was different from LCorp. Although Cat Grant's floor was way calmer. Maybe even tense. She walked by some employees working in full concentration and stopped in front of the door of Cat Grant's office. She did notice the desk right before it but no sign of Kara.

"Lena Luthor !"

"Ms Grant, I believe I am early. I thought I could check on CatCo."

Lena made her way in as Cat took off her glasses to welcome her with a smile.

"And here you are. Let me say, miss Luthor, it is a true honor to have you here. I wanted to tell you about an opportunity that might interest you... But we'll talk more at lunch, right now.... KIERAAA !"

Lena almost started at the sharp call. And behind her Kara appeared in approximately two seconds, a notepad and a pen held tight on her chest.

She was wearing a green dress and a pair of flats. She still had the ponytail and the glasses. She was cute but different from the cooking class. More professional ? She didn't even seem to notice Lena - not that Lena was offended.

Except she was.

"I'm going to lunch with Miss Luthor..."

Kara finally saw Lena. She blinked twice, her mouth gaping with surprise.

"Lena, hey !"

"Hi Kara, it's nice to see you again."

Kara was still staring with surprise when Cat Grant's voice echoed in the background.

"You two know each other ?"

"We do actually."

Cat frowned and looked at Kara, then at Lena, then back at Kara and then she opted for a sigh followed by a polite but somehow skeptical smile.

"Perfect then, Kiera, you're coming with us, I need someone to take notes..."

"Take notes ?" Lena asked coming back to Cat.

"With your approval of course."

"That will depend on the content of the talk, Cat."

Respectful but firm. _Don't mess with Cat Grant sure, but don't mess with a Luthor either_.

"Am I eating too or..."

"Don't be silly I won't have you watching us eat like a peasant Kira."

Lena bit her lower lip trying to restrain herself from laughing.

"Right of course."

An awkward Kara left the office to gather her things. Lena was not regretting coming by CatCo if that meant she was going to have lunch with Kara. (Or Kiera.) She could not resist to press her :

"Chop chop _Kiera_!"

Kara looked up vividly and glared at Lena. _How sweet_.

"Elevator ladies."

They didn't walk for long, Cat had chosen a place nearby and they only had time to exchange a few formalities about their job.

"Ah finally !" Cat sighed with relief as they entered in the restaurant.

They were welcomed by a tall and short haired woman who checked their reservation in and led them to their table. They were in a quiet corner at the back. The place was elegant but not in a way that could have made them uncomfortable. It was agreeable, really. Cat sat first, Lena took the chair in front of the older woman, that left Kara at the right of Lena and the left of Cat.

When she took off her jacket, Lena came upon Kara checking her out her eyes wide open. _CEO outfit, effective, 5/5._ She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Kara who suddenly realized Lena's stare. The cooking teacher sat abruptly, almost knocking the table off, making the glasses menacingly tremble.

"Oups", she muttered.

"I'm deeply sorry Miss Luthor, my assistant here seems to have behavior issues in public places..."

"I don't have behavior issues !"

Lena swore Cat was messing with Kara on purpose. Well, it was tempting. Kara made it so easy.

"Let's order the _plat du jour_ if that's alright with you."

"I'm fine with that."

Cat waved at the server to order, then she just leaned backwards on her chair and looked at Lena with a smile :

"Now, miss Luthor."

"Lena, please."

"Lena, oh do you prefer Lena because you despise your last name ?"

Lena felt Kara stiffen at her right. She was surprised too. Cat was straightforward at least.

"I don't despise my last name. I despise the xenophobia associated with it."

"Because of your brother."

Lena nodded. She still had her guard up on that topic.

"You mentioned an opportunity earlier... ?"

"Indeed. I'm thinking about making a special CatCo's issue about you. You and LCorp of course."

A special issue ? That was a lot. But CatCo was not the kind of magazine she expected to get interested on LCorp...

"Do you plan on asking me about my favorite outfits and restaurants in National City ? I don't think I can be of any help on that matter..."

"Oh please Lena, CatCo isn't all about fashion and lifestyle. I was more thinking of an issue about women and industry, science, but I'm not going to hide you as a Luthor family member either. I think you need the cover Lena. People fail to see who you are and what you're doing for the community."

Lena took a deep breath. She had a point. She did trust Cat Grant. She knew she was professional and respectful.

"Powerful women need to stand by each other, I'm giving you a chance, I believe you will take it."

True. It was refreshing somehow, talking business with a woman. But Lena was aware the power dynamics didn't magically disappear when women were involved, she had to be sure it wasn't just about Cat Grant making her own voice heard over Lena's.

The server came back with three plates of lasagnas. They waited for her leaving to talk again.

"Listen, Lena, I know what you're thinking. But don't confuse me with Perry White, please. I'm not here to...

After a moment, Cat continued with a glint of sincerity showing :

"...judge, or qualify whatever you do with your company. People will though. That's not my job. This will just be your chance to make yourself heard, you alone."

Lena chuckled :

"I didn't agree yet to take that interview, Cat."

"Oh, but I believe you made your mind two minutes ago."

That woman was persistent. And yeah, maybe she was right. Lena smiled and glanced at Kara.

"On my conditions."

"I'm listening".

She made it clear she would have to review everything. Not "correct", but just have a look over, to be sure they would not betray her words.

"Fair enough. We're still journalists though, you know we won't just praise you all along. We should review the subjects you agree to take on then... LCorp news ? Project funds ? Your view on National City ? Culture and science and well, anything, compared to Metropolis maybe ?"

Lena nodded patiently. Kara was writing down the various topics Cat suggested.

"Now, moving on to more political and personal subjects, if I may."

Lena took a sip of water and waited as Cat seemed to bring the topics up in her head before choosing which ones to voice out.

"Superman ?"

"I don't have much to say about him. But yes."

Eating her vegan lasagnas, she regularly checked on Kara's notepad. The assistant had already written everything.

"The Luthors. Your family's legacy and the political outcome of your brother's imprisonment."

Lena cringed and put down her fork. Kara looked up and both Cat and her waited in silence. She didn't make any interview since Lex's arrest. Was it time ? Was she ready ? She knew she would have to do it eventually. For the company, she had no choice, but doing this... It meant they were enemies, for real, on paper. It meant she would have to suffer his backlash. And she knew she would suffer as much as she used to love him.

She glanced at Kara who smiled at her with compassion.

"We will respect your position Lena, you will get to read everything we write. If it's too much, if you don't like it, we drop it."

She looked back at Cat.

"I will do it. It's time, I think."

"I agree. Then, that leaves us with your personal life. Hobbies, love interests... ?"

Cat added the last one with a pointed look that made Lena laugh.

(As if Cat Grant was going to let this one slide. Of course she would ask about her love life. Of course, because she had something in her mind that Lena did not want to share with the journalists.)

"Love interests, really ?"

"It wouldn't be a complete and thorough portrait without it."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I would prefer to keep my private life... private."

Kara scratched out on her notebook.

"Besides, between us, off the record I mean - she glanced at Kara who put her pen down and took advantage of the opportunity to grab a bit of her plate - I don't really have anything to tell you about that, I'm afraid."

She let out a short laugh. Cat didn't seem to buy it.

"Oh, I think you do. My experience tells me, when there's absolutely nothing in tabloids, there is something quite interesting that the person does not want to be known."

"Apart from being a workaholic ?"

Lena retorted. Oh crap, Cat was still not buying it. She ignored with quite a presence her comment and carried on :

"Like, back to basics, boys or girls ? Or maybe both ?"

Kara burst into a cough. Well, someone was embarrassed. Lena looked at the blonde with deep amusement.

"Kiera, please don't die now."

The assistant tried to talk but painfully failed.

"Sorry... It went *cough* down the wrong *cough* way." She apologized with red and teary eyes.

Lena served her more water and finally answered like nothing happened :

"I'm thinking, if you're asking the question, perhaps you already know the answer, Cat. But I am serious about keeping things private. You know this would be all the people would remember."

"You underestimate people's judgment, Lena."

"Alright, not people. Tabloids. Paparazzi. Conservative."

She didn't mention her mother.

Cat chortled and put her finger under her chin, after a few seconds of thinking, she granted Lena was right.

Considering she couldn't think of anything else to say, she left them alone to go to the bathroom. _Finally_. Lena turned to face Kara who was still a little bit red after her long cough earlier.

"Feeling better ?"

"Hmm hmm." She answered her mouth full with lasagna.

Lena leaned towards her, elbows on the table to offer - on purpose naturally - a clear view on her cleavage to Kara. _Take a look, girl._ But Kara was obstinately staring at her lasagnas.

"So, _Kiera_ , what do you plan to make us cook on the next lesson ?"

The assistant sat up straight again and winced hearing "Kiera". To Lena's pleasure, she did not miss to check out her cleavage this time. Hard to avoid but still. Lena inclined her head to catch Kara's attention back again.

"Lasagnas could be good." The cooking teacher said her cheeks flushing a little.

"Lasagnas would be great."

"Does that mean you will be there ?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Lena answered truthfully.

Kara smiled at her and there it happened, Lena losing all her composure. She leaned back on her chair - why did it suddenly feel not comfortable at all ? -, nervously touching her neckline as she looked away. She wasn't used to people smiling at her this way.

(What was "this way" exactly, she couldn't tell. It looked... felt like a completely sincere smile. Full of warmth.)

"It's weird, seeing you without your cookies sweatshirt." Kara pointed out.

Lena chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Can you imagine me, chairing meetings with that sweatshirt ?"

"You would make an impression for sure." Kara laughed with her.

"I would certainly do. Which look do you prefer ?" She asked with a curious and seductive voice.

Kara finished her plate and took a moment to think about it.

 _She was actually thinking about it._ Anyone would instantly answer "CEO outfit", but Kara was not. Well, Kara wasn't like anyone.

"I can't choose, it's different but I like both. I mean you're beautiful anyway. Uh you're nice, you would be nice even without anything on you. That's stupid, of course you would be nice naked. Oh Rao what... I'm rambling, sorry about that, it's a tic of mine when I get nervous."

That was something. She made a note : _make her ramble more_.

"Do I make you nervous ?" She asked, more curious than flirtatious this time.

She was pretty nervous herself. On other occasions, she would hate it, but there was nothing wrong about being nervous around Kara. If they were both, it wasn't even annoying. It was comforting. The blonde smiled, her head tilting on the left :

"Well, you know, you're very _distracting_."

Lena's eyes opened wide. Kara must have heard her the other day. HOW ?! Now Kara was proudly giving her a victorious smile. And Cat was returning from the bathroom. That was frustrating. Kara went back to her notepad with a grinning smile on her face and that little crinkle between her brows.

 _That girl_.

"Dessert ?"

The server cleared the table and waited a moment :

"Not for me."

"I'll have one. Chocolate cake is that it ?"

"It is. One for you. Are you sure Miss ? It's on the menu you ordered anyway ?"

"One for me too. Miss Grant, take one, it's free anyway." Kara added with a hopeful tone.

"Kiera, if you want my cake, just ask."

"Please ?"

"Three chocolate cakes then." The server noted with a blink at Kara.

Lena could not help but laugh at this whole and absolute cuteness.

"Lena, I will give you the details once the schedule is ready. It should take some time but I really would like for this special issue to be out for late summer. Kiera will get your assistant coordinates."

After a few seconds only, the server brought them the desserts. Cat was checking the news on her phone for a moment, explaining she really had to keep up. The thought it was impolite never occurred to Lena, she actually admired the CEO, it could be so overwhelming to be constantly... well, _connected_. In the meantime, Kara had started her second cake. Lena was flabbergasted by the young assistant's appetite.

"I was hungry."

"I can tell."

She was interrupted in her fascinated staring by her phone ringing.

"Jess ?"

"Sorry to bother you Miss Luthor, I have someone here who claims he had an appointment..."

"I doubt it."

"I know. He was so insistent and annoying I told him I would call you."

"And who is he exactly ?"

"I think he's one of your brother's attorneys..."

_Fuck Lex and his fucking attorneys._

"Then, you know what to do."

"Oh wait, he's leaving by himself."

"Great."

"I'm sorry miss Luthor. Is there anything I can do ?"

"You know what ? I'm thinking about not even letting them in. Maybe we could send Reese their pictures. I don't like it that you have to deal with them when I'm not here."

Reese was the leader of the security staff, he actually suggested to block the attorneys days ago but Lena thought they would eventually go away. _Lower your expectation_ s, she thought.

"I'll do it right now. Don't worry about me. How is your lunch by the way ?"

She smiled. She knew Jess was trying to take her mind off Lex's bullshit.

"It's going fine. I'll tell you more. I'm afraid you will have to deal with Cat's assistant quite a few times in the next few<weeks."

Kara frowned on her right.

"Oh, Jesus."

Lena laughed and laughed even more when she saw Kara's offended face. She must have heard that too, though she tried to get back to normal as soon as Lena noticed.

"See you soon, Jess."

She hung up.

"Who was that exactly ?"

Cat had put her phone back on the table and she was now staring with curiosity.

"My secret lover of course."

"Wasn't it your assistant ?"

Both Cat and Lena looked back at Kara who shrugged and said in a lower voice :

"I recognized her voice."

"Who says my assistant can't be my lover Kara ?"

Kara suddenly looked very confused and stuttered some words Lena couldn't quite understand.

"Don't give _my_ assistant ideas, Lena."

Kara's face was red.

"Oh Kiera Kiera Kiera... when you will recover, feel free to join me on my way back to work."

"I'm recovered." Kara grimly replied.

 _She was really one of a kind_. Puppy face. Adorable. Out of the world adorable and beautiful. Lena was falling and she was falling deep.

 

\---

 

_Why, in the name of God, did she review a dozen of lasagnas recipes before going ?_ She even went through many - really, many - comments and, frankly, she was amazed by the commitment people seemed to put into food. 

And now, she was trying on her hottest blouses and skirts, coming back and forth to her mirror. She opted for a black transparent shirt with no sleeves, a black bra and a black and mid-thigh skirt. Red lipstick of course. Ponytail. She wanted to try her heels on but cooking in heels could be complicated.

_Kara Danvers, here I come._

 

\---

 

This time, she was right on time. When she came in, most of the students were already there and Kara was giving some of the new ones their aprons. Lena made her way to her kitchen counter in the front and waved at Kara with a friendly smile. The blonde woman waved back and adjusted her glasses.

(She failed though, the glasses were now crooked on her nose.)

Kara was wearing dark blue pants and a black plaid. Her hair was tied in a ponytail as usual.

Lena waited the last moment to put her apron on. She wanted Kara to appreciate her own outfit. So when the blonde woman was back facing everyone, she finally took off her long jacket, which, since she didn't pay much attention on where to hang it, fell on the floor.

Who cares about a 200$ jacket if Kara Danvers is looking at you ?

"Lena, you dropped your jacket !"

The blonde woman rushed to her kitchen counter and picked it up before handing it back to Lena.

Making a fool of herself all over again, _bravo_ Lena. Not so impressive and sexy, right ? Did she really lose all her game ? Well, maybe not.

Kara's eyes drifted over Lena's shirt. Finally she seemed to notice how _transparent_ her top was. Lena took back the jacket feeling quite pleased with herself.

"What are we cooking tonight ?"

The voice of another student broke the silence that started to feel quite electrifying.

Kara quickly went back upfront to explain the specifics of the recipe and list the ingredients that would be required.

"Make your own lasagnas, traditional or modern, spinach and salmon or tomato and beef..."

It sounded a bit more ambitious than cookies.

 _IT WAS FAR MORE AMBITIOUS THAN COOKIES._ She thought, sweating a bit under her apron and finding she had flour absolutely everywhere. Kara helped her cook her sauce while she was preparing the pasta and she didn't even get to enjoy her presence, stressed as she was by her freaking tomato sauce.

"It's boiling ! Why does it keep boiling ! I turned it down and it's still boiling !"

She could hear Kara chuckle. Lena threw her an irritated look. The blonde woman squinted her eyes with a large smile on her face.

There was no possible way to be mad at Kara Danvers for more than two seconds. Or at all, as a matter of fact.

"I'm going to let a bad google review if you keep mocking me I swear to god !" Lena threatened.  
"I know you won't." Kara teased back with a satisfied grin.

Right. Kara owned her bad.

(And apparently she knew she did ?)

On those words, the teacher left to help the others.

_ Pull yourself together, Lena ! _

After half an hour of swearing and running from the oven to the sink (thank god she didn't wear heels), Lena took a step back. Five minutes of relief. Eyes darting around, she saw she wasn't the only one struggling, that was comforting. Miguel had burned his meat and the couple of old guys were now fighting over the necessity of... pistachio ?

Kara was standing against the white stones wall, in the back of the room. Strong arms crossed under her chest, blonde hair down now and a foot pressing against the wall, she exuded with confidence and strength. In other words : she was smoking hot.

Lena was breathless. Breathlessly staring. How could this woman be so cute and then so hot ?

(Witchcraft involved. Or maybe she was an alien.)

Kara looked back, her brows raised and then the corner of her mouths turned into a smirk. After a few seconds, the woman adjusted her glasses with a slight awkwardness. She uncrossed her arms and their eyes locked in again. She suddenly felt the strange urge to just... get closer to Kara.

(Kiss her ?)

* _Ding ding ding_ *. Oh the egg timer. _Back to work Lena_.

(How hot was it in this damn room ?)

Lasagnas in the oven. Now... she wailed. The dishes. If she needed a reason not to cook when she was home, it was a serious one to take into consideration.

After some long minutes of one of the most boring task ever, she yawned and stretched her arms, feeling the exhaustion due to her long day of work increase. She checked on the oven, her lasagnas slowly cooking. It looked good.

She tried to get rid of the flour and took off her apron. She was early, but that could not have been a good sign. Kara was watching over Molly's shoulder as the woman put her plate in the oven.

Not a chance to come back to her kitchen counter now she had finished it all. Maybe reviewing lasagnas recipes before coming wasn't such a good move after all. She turned on her phone to check her mails when a notification told her she had a voice mail. On her private cell phone ? Apart Jess and... her mother, some acquaintances from Metropolis who never called her... there wasn't anyone. She never heard of the number. She resolved on listening to it anyway and made her way out of the class.

"Miss Luthor, this is Philip Mars, one of your brother's attorneys. We've been trying to reach you and it would be nice of you to call back. Your presence is required for the..."

She hung up and deleted the message. How the hell one of Lex's attorney did get her private number ? It was infuriating. She had made her position very clear to her own attorney and she was still the one dealing with them. Fuck. She was feeling sick. She opened her mailbox and wrote a quick mail to her own attorney, telling her the situation and asking if there was a way to stop that fucking harassment.

She did agree to meet once. She saw one of his "attorneys". All he wanted was to deliver a message. Not a friendly one. Lex was using them to get to her. Won't happen again. She turned off her phone as two white men walked by.

"Going out tonight, pretty ?"

"Fuck off."

They shouted a "slut" but didn't stop, and thank god for that because she was on the edge of breaking down.

"Lena, are you ok ?"

Kara's voice drew her out of her brooding. The blonde woman was glancing over her shoulder at the two men who were crossing the street, her brows furrowed and her jaw clenched. Did she hear them ? Then again, she seemed to have quite a good hearing sense.

"Sorry, I had to listen to that voicemail."

"Oh right, workaholic if I recall ?" Kara replied with a smile as she approached her.  
"Well, not exactly, one of my brother's attorney. They keep coming up, that's exhausting."

She looked away, feeling ashamed for oversharing again.

"Do you want me to make him disappear ? 'Cause I totally can." Kara offered with a threatening expression.

Lena laughed hard, a hand on her mouth as she pulled herself back together.

"What could you possibly do ? Throw him in an oven or something ?"

"Don't underestimate me Lena, there are many things you don't know about me..."

Lena looked back at Kara. She stared into those blue eyes, illuminated by a distant light.

"Oh really ? Do tell...", she said in a flirtatious tone, crossing her arms on her chest with an intrigued expression on her face.

"I will keep some mystery for now..." Kara chuckled.

Back to the cute Kara. Lena believed there were some secrets to uncover...

"Maybe you could enlighten me after class, I won't be able to eat all these lasagnas alone."

Did she just... ? Yes she did. She asked her out. Kara's eyes widened just a little and she finally replied :

"I would love to. I just have to tell Alex."

"Oh, right, Alex. Will she be ok with that though ?"

"Why wouldn't she ? Besides, I'm an adult Lena." Kara pointed.

"True. But I must admit your sister was... intimidating to say the least."

"She is with everyone, don't worry."

She doubted everyone flirted with Kara though. Anyway. Why was she backing up ? Kara said she would love to. _Be happy and go for it_. A slight breeze interrupted her train of thoughts and made her shiver. Transparent top was hot but not so practical in the late summer.

The cold did not last, as Kara brushed her hands across Lena's arms to warm her up. It definitely worked. She was probably the least tactile person in National City, but she didn't even realize she let the woman touch her.

"You're cold, we should get back inside."

_Or you could hold me just a little bit more._

"I should check on my lasagnas too."

Half an hour later, everyone had their lasagnas cooked. Lena felt her sauce was a little bit too thick but otherwise, it seemed just fine. She was hungry now. Kara was leaning against the door frame, waving goodbye to the other students.

The teacher finally closed the door and turned around. She smiled - a bit shyly - to Lena and headed to the door through which she had disappeared a few times during the lessons.

"We'll be better here..."

Lena followed in Kara's footsteps, bringing her lasagnas with her. It was way smaller, there was an old leather couch against the wall, a table and a little fridge.

"Finally I get to see your secret lair." Lena commented as she put down the lasagnas.

"My secret what now ? It's just a place to put my things, I share it with the other people who rent the place..."

"Kara, I was teasing you."

"Oh." Kara said, wrinkling her nose.

Lena withstood the urge to get closer and kiss the damn girl. She set the table to keep herself busy.

"Did you warn your sister ?"

"I did."

Lena stood up and looked back at Kara. She was nervous. _Act casual Lena._ She took a steadying breath and waved at the table and the couch :

"Shall we eat ?"

Right, that was _casual_. Kara didn't seem to bother and she sat before her on the sofa.

"I hope it's good. My very first lasagnas."

"I'm sure it's delicious."

They took their first bites.

"Oh woh, it's really good !" Kara complimented.

"Don't exaggerate, Kara." Lena chuckled.

"But I don't."

She grinned at her and Lena felt somehow very pleased. Somehow, very, very, pleased. Like butterflies in the stomach pleased. _Let's ignore that feeling now._

"So, Kara, tell me. How is it, working for Cat Grant ?"

Was it so obvious she was struggling to make conversation ?

"Well, you know Cat Grant... But she’s such an inspiring woman. I have to work hard, but I can't say I haven't grown since I took the job."

"I'm not surprised. She seemed to respect you."

Kara's cheeks colored pink when she heard that.

"You think so ? She's still calling me Kiera..."

"I do. Oh Kiera, I forgot about that..." Lena let out a short laugh.

Kara's brow furrowed.

"I shouldn't have reminded you then..." She said in an annoyed voice.

The went silent for a moment. Lena averted her eyes. The water was falling against the window in a distant murmur. Some of the cars lights from outside flashed against the wall in the low light of the room. 

"What about you ? Being the CEO of your own company ? How is it ? I can't imagine."

"It's a lot of work. But I'm never getting tired of it. You know, being a Luthor, I just... got the job ? I love it, of course..."

Lena took the time to explain some of her projects, most of them aroused Kara's curiosity, until she talked about her intention to make a device that would help people to identify the aliens among them.

"What is it ?"

"I just don't see how it could be helpful..." Kara replied in a shy voice. Her eyes focused on her hands, struggling for words, as if she didn't want to hurt Lena."I actually believe it would be pretty dangerous."

"But isn't it our right to know... ?"

"Why ? What would it change ? Apart from the way humans see u... aliens ? And make it easier for the ones who think aliens shouldn't be here ? I wouldn't feel safe." The teacher added in a somehow distant voice.

Kara was pro-alien then. But why wouldn't she feel safe ? Lena remained silent, thinking. She wasn't used to meet contradiction. 

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, it's just a project."

Kara's eyes were veiled with a slight blur of... what was it ? Sadness ? She couldn't tell. It moved her though. What could she possibly say that upset her so bad ?

"You care about alien rights, do you ?" She inquired with a softened voice.

Kara turned her full attention back to Lena. There was definitely something more in her. She was almost intimidating. She had more confidence in her posture.

"I do. I think we all should. We deserve to be more, we need to be more."

"Don't you fear them ? Don't you fear the bare fact someone there could rip you apart without moving a foot ?"

She _was_ afraid. How many times was she pulled out of a nightmare by her own death ? To think a being was walking among them, an invisible God that no one could stop, someone who could crush her like an ant... To someone like Superman, did she even _matter_? She could be an unavoidable collateral damage in a war beyond human's possibilities.

'You're talking about _him_. I don't. Because I believe in him. They don't make me fear, they allow me to hope again."

The blonde woman looked down and took a sip of water. _Hope_. Not fear, but hope - she said "again" too, but for some reason Lena wasn't surprised and she didn't want to push her there. She closed her eyes for an instant. She could hear Lex's voice in her head, the soft one he had when he went to comfort her after one of her nightmares. _We need to fear them. To make sure we will live. We need to find our own ways to make them fear us back._ What about faith ? And hope ? It never occurred her mind. That simply wasn't how she was raised. She always considered Superman's presence affecting the society like the sword of Damocles : one false move, and you are dust. The kind of Justice that was based on pure fear. She doubted she got it all wrong. But then, she realized.

Kara was an optimistic, if she was, if she believed in Superman, it meant that she reckoned she could never be one of his target. She would be saved. Could Lena be saved too ? Wasn't she one of the criminals ? Wasn't she a Luthor after all ?

"Lena ?"

"Sorry. I just wish I could think like you. I envy you. I'm not sure I deserve to hope."

A worried look on Kara's face followed her confession. The young woman put back down her fork and knife and shifted closer to Lena on the sofa. The CEO tilted her head a little as Kara grabbed her left hand with hers.

"Lena, I'm so sorry you think that. It's not about deserving or not deserving, it's about allow yourself to see who you truly are." She said.

She was showing her. The way to trust, to be trusted. Maybe it was the same. _Maybe, yeah, maybe, it was all she needed_.

Lena shook her head in disbelief.

"And who am I exactly ?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

She was truly curious. Kara seemed to enjoy her company after all.

"You seem passionate. You are intelligent. You are funny and you're trying hard to make a difference as you said. You're a really good cook. You are beautiful and you are committed." Kara listed.

Her hands were holding her like a protective shell ; the heat seemed to come through them and rise to her cheeks. Those were compliments, a lot of compliments. Kara looked sincere.

"You don't know me Kara, how could you say all that about me ?"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character."

She announced with the most charming smile, shrugging like it was not a big deal. Lena absentmindedly rewound the compliments. 

"Did you say I was beautiful ?"

"Is that all you got from that ?" She replied with a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

She pulled away her hands and got back to finishing her plate.

Lena wasn't so hungry anymore, she leaned back in the couch. Just like that, the tension in the air had faded, it now felt like a peaceful moment after the storm.

"I'm curious, why the cooking class ?"

"Oh ! Hmm... I just love food..."

Lena almost spit her water on that. She swallowed hard and finally burst out laughing.

"You love food." She repeated incredulously.

 _How adorable was she_.

"Don't you ?"

"Oh I do, I guess."

"Besides, you know, I love to "make" things, that's... I don't know... gratifying maybe ?"

Lena put down her glass and stared at Kara with a tender smile.

"What is it ? Do I have something on my face ?"

She hid her face with her hands, now patting her flushed cheeks.

"Nothing. You are quite charming Kara."

_A charming tomato face Kara now._

"No, I'm not." She snorted back shaking her head.

"Yes, you are." Lena asserted.

She sat back near Kara and put her arm on the top of the couch. Se played with her hair, watching Kara fidget with her glasses.

"Sometimes I think you are flirting with me." Kara finally said in a whisper, shoulders slumped, not daring to look at Lena.

 _Oh._ Retreat ?

"What if I am ?"

Kara looked up, lips parted and eyes wide open.

"You are ?"

Lena laughed again.

"Is it so surprising ?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You're the first... the first woman to flirt with me." Kara stuttered, not even losing her pink colors.

Did it mean she was straight ? Lena falling for a straight girl, what a heartbreaking feeling of déjà-vu.

"I doubt that. Maybe you just didn't notice. But do you want me to stop ?"

Kara played with her hands.

"I don't know."

"It's alright. I can leave if you want."

"No ! Don't leave."

"I'll stay then."

They looked at each other. Kara was obviously a little embarrassed. But she didn't seem to bother that much. The blonde woman finally stood up and opened the fridge to get ice cream out of its freezing compartment.

"Do you want some ?"

"Is it strawberry ?"

"Nope. Cookie dough."

Lena feigned a look of huge disappointment. Kara totally bought it.

"I'm sorry !"

"Cookie dough is just fine."

Lena chuckled and Kara winced at her.

"Here. Is it ok if I put some music ?"

Lena nodded, feeling curious about Kara's taste in music. Of all the things she could have imagined, this was not even close. She hadn't heard some song that cheesy since... ever. It almost sounded like a joke. Some synth melody first. Was it a boys band ? What the hell was it ?

And then.

And then Kara sang.

" _I said I wasn't gonna lose my head but then pop! goes my heart !_ "

(And those chorus behind repeat the same ridiculous phrase : " _pop! goes my heart !_ ")

She was way too taken aback to even think about eating the ice cream which was now melting, drops of water leaking against her pressing right hand. Kara though found a way to sing, dance, and eat at the same time. It was rather entertaining.

"What's that song ?"

 _She had to know_. Not to mention that it would be stuck in her head for the night, she was sure of it.

"It's Hugh Grant singing, it's from a romantic comedy !"

Of course it was. As ludicrous as it was, Lena's heart was going to _pop_ too. She quickly stopped her fingers from tapping in rhythm against her knee. Kara's beautiful voice - because of course -, Kara's gorgeous body, Kara's everything, it was all too precious.

" _You are gold and silver !_ " Kara sang looking in her direction.

"Am I now ?" Lena giggled.

Yep, she _giggled_. Those lyrics didn't help.

"I didn't know you could sing." Lena stated, putting down her ice cream and standing up to go dry her hands.

"See ! One of the many things you don't know !" Kara replied with a bright smile.

"I guess I'll have to stay around then..."

She shifted closer to Kara, forgetting about that drying her hands thing she was planning to do first.

"Only if you want to !" Kara added in a high pitched voice. Like she went too far and was now regretting her words.

Lena carefully reached Kara's cheek with her hand. Her thumb skirting down her jaw to rest on the side oh her neck, right under her ear.

"You know I do."

Then she stared at Kara's flushed face and suddenly frowned.

"Oh my god sorry my hands are cold wet !"

She pulls away and rushes to the dish towel suspended near the sink. She dried her hand and handed it to Kara who did the same with her face. She gave her another apologetic look as Kara pretended to be offended. They let out a laugh together and Kara threw the towel at Lena; who caught it before it reached her head and suspended it back.

"It stopped raining." Lena noticed out loud after a few seconds, as she was facing the window.

Kara joined her. She was close. Arm against arm. A slight shiver ran through Lena's spine.

"Are you cold ?"

"I'm not."

Not even a little. One of Kara's lock of hair was brushing her naked shoulder.

"Is it weird for you ?" Lena asked turning to look at Kara.

"What is ?"

Oh she was so close. She could feel her breathing.

"This ?"

She made a vague gesture between them, doubting it was clear enough, but Kara seemed to understand.

"It isn't."

Kara smiled and looked back at the window.

"Why are we watching the window, it's blurred." She said.

"That is a very good question Kara." Lena replied with a chuckle.

"Do you want to go out ?"

She really did. But she couldn't answer, some music that suspiciously sounded like the beginning of the "we are family" song cut her up.

"Oh sorry, my phone."

She rushed backwards and frowned while reading the text.

"Sorry Lena, I have to go..."

"Something wrong ?"

"Not sure yet, it's just my sister. I should check on her."

Lena dispelled her feeling of disappointment and dressed again, throwing a last look to the secret lair before following Kara towards the exit door. Once out, they looked at each other.

Lena could almost hear her heart pounding. She was all jittery.

Because she just didn't know how to say goodbye to Kara.

Some deep and epic struggle was happening in her mind : should she wave her hand, just say goodbye, hand-shake, kiss her on the cheek, kiss her...

How long did it last exactly, she couldn't tell. She pursed her lips, making her mind at least and words began to form but so did Kara's apparently and they talked at the same time :

"Well then g..."

"Have a g..."

They both shut their mouth and exchanged a look. They shared an awkward laugh. Lena extended her hand for some hand-shake - she had no idea why she went for the hand-shake since her little internal struggle made it clear it was the worst option - she realized what she was doing and her hand went up to fall on Kara's - by the gods of ancient Greece she had some muscle - arm.

"Good night, Kara."

Kara flushed and smiled back.

"Good night, Lena."

 

**\---**

 

Lena was exhausted.

Physically and emotionally exhausted. She had met with her lawyer, had two meetings with a bunch of white males explaining her a prototype she actually designed herself, and then, she had so many papers and contracts to sign on. The worst part of her job in one single day.

She checked her watch after closing the door of her office. 10 pm. It felt like midnight already. She was hungry though, maybe she could order some pizza right now, so it wouldn't arrive too late at her place. She was making the call in the entrance hall of her building when she noticed Reese wasn't at his usual post. She glanced around.

Ah, he was outside. What the hell was he doing ?

"Yes, that's me, the usual please. Same address. Thank you."

She hung up not even waiting for the answer and made her way outside. Reese was arguing with a woman, casually leaning on her motorcycle in front of the building. When she passed by Reese, she recognized her. Alex. Kara's sister. What the hell was she doing here ?

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor, this woman won't move and she threatened me with..."

"It's ok Reese, I know her."

"You're sure ?"

She nodded and invited him to go back inside with another nod. He left, mumbling to himself.

"Alex, is that it ? Something wrong with Kara ?"

"Kara's fine."

The brunette put down her helmet and crossed her arms, watching Lena intently in a silence that began to feel very pressuring. Lena cast a look around, brows frowned, and asked in her most diplomatic tone :

"Can I help you with something ?"

"See, I wonder, why someone like you, would spend time with someone like my sister."

She dropped, still staring. Lena played with her keys, feeling quite ill at ease under the stare of the brunette in leather jacket.

"You mean, a Luthor ?"

"You know what I mean. Isn't it convenient ?"

"What is exactly ?"

Alex made a step forward. _Don't walk back_.

"Listen, Alex, I know you care about her, but I really don't see where you're going... I'm not like my brother. I just take her cooking class."

"Right."

She didn't believe her. Another step closer. Lena held her breath for a second.

"Lena Luthor having a cooking class. I've been watching you. That's your only activity."

_So ?_ She was slightly hurt. But it wasn't like Alex was judging her lack of social activity, she seemed to be accusing her of something else. 

"That is indeed. What's wrong about that ?"

"Flirting with my sister is."

Ah, there they were. But why was it wrong ? Alex really didn't seem homophobic. She couldn't imagine Kara having a homophobic sister either. Then you could get surprised.

"I'm sorry, but this is none of your business, it's between Kara and me. I will not tolerate homophobic comment at..."

"This is not about homophobia."

"Then, enlighten me please." She pleaded with a tired look.

"Let me tell you something. I will always be there. No matter what. I'm the one who comes after you when you hurt her."

"I would never hurt her..." Lena says in a hoarse voice.

Somehow, somewhere, there was a spark in Alex's eyes that let her think she may have believed that.

Her confidence went back strong. She made a step forward too. They were facing each other.

"You want to know the truth ?"

"I do."

"I just went to a cooking class because my assistant thought I wasn't going out enough. I looked for the closest one. It was your sister's. That's it. Nothing more."

"You're good at deceiving in your family." Alex commented.

"Well, I was adopted." Lena replied with a dismissive smile.

Alex uncrossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Hands on her hips, glazing over, she appeared to be making her decision after a few seconds.

"Anything else ?" Lena asked, feeling like she was the one in charge of the conversation again.

"Not right now. Keep in mind that..."

"I will."

Alex nodded firmly before putting back her helmet and riding her motorcycle. Lena kept looking until she went out of her horizon in a deep roar.

 _Home now_.

 

**\---**

 

Lena's place was nothing like her office.

Whereas LCorp was all clean and white and shiny, her apartment was a little messy and still full of unpacked cartons boxes. When she first moved in National City, a few months ago, she wasn't sure she would stay long. Now she was comfortable not knowing when, or if, she would move back to Metropolis. Anyway, she didn't plan to for the next months.

Otherwise, her apartment was practical and offered a beautiful view of the city. She loved the main room, open kitchen, sofa and large library she began to fill with books. She had a tv but she didn't use it, she thought it was depressing and she didn't even have time to watch anything. Her favorite place was the armchair near the modern fireplace and the library, where she loved to relax, reading under her tartan rug.

After a shower, she picked up her pizza and went back to the armchair with a sigh of relief. Grabbing a bite, she thought of her encounter with Kara's sister. The woman sure was protective, but it seemed fairly excessive. Maybe she really hated the Luthors ? Wouldn't be the first one. _Hell, even Lena hated the Luthors_.

Maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn't the one for relationships. She just met Kara and she was already over excited. She needed to calm down. _It's been too long since she actually dated_.

Maybe.

Kara didn't share the same world. Alex was right, why, someone like her, would spend time with Kara adorable Danvers ?

(Some little voice started to enumerate the reasons. She hushed it.

She knew there were plenty of reasons.

The real question was : why, someone like Kara Danvers would spend time with her ?

She got that some people found her attractive and wanted to have sex with her, but spend time with her ? Sharing a meal with her ?)

Maybe she should stop thinking about the damn girl for starters.

Or, maybe, she could text her. Wouldn't hurt anyone.

She was still exhausted. Who cared anyway ? She didn't. Hell she should stop caring and twisting her mind in never-ending toxic thoughts that sounded more like her mother's than her own.

She leaned forward to take her phone back and looked for Kara's number in her list of contacts. She typed a short "hi" before commenting :

_\--- An interesting visit at my office, today. Your sister was waiting for me outside.---_

She waited for the answer, eating the pizza.

_**\--- Tell me she did not !!!---** _

She smiled. So Kara didn't know.

_\--- Oh she totally did. Something about "what do you want from my sister ?" and "I'm watching you" thing.---_

_**\--- I'm so sorry, she'll hear from me !! She had no right !---** _

_\--- Your sister is protective to say the least. Nothing wrong about that.---_

_... _ Lena zoned off as the memory of Alex Danvers, leaning against her huge motorcycle, leather jacket on, made its appearance in her mind. 

_\--- She's also kinda hot.---_

_**\--- Lena!---** _

_\--- Stating the obvious. Is she gay or bi ? I kinda got a gay vibe...---_

_**\--- Lena!!!!---** _

This was so fun she almost forgot she had a pizza to eat.

_\--- Well ?---_

_**\--- I'm not going to answer that.---** _

_\--- Alright, then I will ask her myself. Do you have her number ?---_

_**\--- *multiple red angry faces emojis* I thought you liked me !!---** _

Oh, that was interesting. Lena put down her glass of wine and glided a little down on the chair, crossing her legs over the wood table.

_\---Are you jealous ? ;)---_

She bit her lower lip, wandering in her thoughts, waiting for the answer.

_**\--- I am not jealous of my sister !! *several pouting emoji*---** _

Lena shook her head with a disbelieving smile. She felt she should stop the teasing and thought about her next week's schedule with a hint of regret.

_\--- I wanted to tell you, I won't be able to join the next class, I'm late on my schedule.---_

She patiently waited for the reply.

_**\--- Sorry to hear that :( :( I was planning to make some strawberry ice cream :(---** _

The cutest.

_\--- You make ice cream too ? I wish I could come---_

_**\--- Private lesson ? ;)---** _

She did use the wink face emoji. Private lesson ? Was she serious ? Was she just playing the game back ? Hard to tell.

_\--- Is that a serious offer?---_

_**\--- Of course it is !!! My place anytime *ice cream emojis*---** _

Oh well. Who would say no to a private lesson with Kara Danvers ?

_\--- I'm honored. I will let you know then.---_

_**\--- Fantastico!---** _

_**\--- Forget I said that---** _

_**\--- *blushing emoji*---** _

_\--- Already screened and saved---_

_**\--- Not fair!!---** _

Lena chuckled and yawned. She wasn't going to last long...

_\--- Going to sleep now---_

_**\--- Right. Sweet dreams *heart emoji*---** _

_Please Lena, don't analyze emojis like a teen girl._

_\--- Don't worry. I'm sure Alex will keep me company ;)---_

_**\--- Not talking to you anymore---** _

_\--- You wish. Good night Kara---_

She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes and thinking maybe, maybe, she was feeling nice right now.

(Oh well she was probably too tired to think straight.)

 

\---

 

If Lena wasn't sure at first that she was nervous, she could thank Jess for helping her notice she was wearing her pullover inside out. Lena Luthor never wore anything inside out.

For that matter, Lena Luthor never broke a hoof either. Until tonight. There she was barefoot after removing her heels - because naturally she had to trip over the building entrance stairs. Now she was quite embarrassed and she blamed herself for not thinking about bringing sneakers. She didn't even have time to knock when Kara opened the door.

"How did you know I was there ? Did I make noise ?" She asked sharply.

"Oh no, I saw you coming from outside !"

That sounded quite suspicious.

(But Kara had this cute crinkle between her brows and that was enough to make her forget about her suspicions.)

"What happened to you ?" Kara asked in a worried voice, pointing at her bare foot as Lena walked in.

"Stairs."

Lena stopped to admire Kara's apartment. Bright and cozy, those were the most accurate words that went through her mind to describe it. She instantly felt comfortable.

"Ahem."

She froze spotting the source of the noise that cut off her silent staring. Alex Danvers.

She instantly stopped feeling comfortable.

"Oh". That was all Lena got to say.

"Yeah, oh."

The door was loudly slammed behind them and Kara made her way to stand near Lena. The young woman seemed lightly ill at ease, but Lena could tell she was trying not to show. Kara made a pressuring look at Alex who was still leaning on the back of the sofa. Checking her nails.

"Alex." Kara warned.

"Yeah, yeah... I wanted to apologize, I may have been... unpleasant the other night." Alex finally said, still looking at her nails in a posture that was almost cocky.

Lena glanced at Kara : she was nodding firmly at every word that came out of Alex's mouth. This had been rehearsed.

As amusing as it was, she really had to say something now.

"Oh please, don't worry about that. I understand, really. You two seem really close, Kara is lucky to have you."

"And Alex is lucky to have me." Kara added, a pout quickly turning into a smile.

"I am. Of course, I am." Alex said in a softened voice, standing up and grabbing that famous leather jacket.

 _Soft Alex Danvers._ _Weird._ _Smiling Alex Danvers now_. Lena was feeling so out of place.

Alex left, pointing her finger at Lena in a subtle move as Kara had her back turned. The door shut, Lena smirked at Kara and gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth :

"Oh damn, I forgot to ask her number !"

"LENA !"

Kara's face went to exasperated to flushing to smiling.

"Kidding."

Lena royally ignored Kara's pouting and hang her jacket to the coat rack. After a few minutes of small talk, Kara began to shuffle cooking stuff around - she looked a bit nervous honestly, whirling in the kitchen with a big spoon in her right hand - and then she finally stopped, making sure they had everything they needed.

"Golly, I forgot the ice cream maker ! We wouldn't have been really far..."

She giggled, giving a tap on Lena's arm with the wood spoon.

(Wait. Did she say "golly" ?)

"Here we are ! I think we're ready."

She fidgeted with her glasses, smiling at Lena.

 _Stay cool Lena_.

"What about our aprons ?" Lena asked in the comfortable silence.

"Oh ! Yeah, maybe we should wear some. I'll get them."

Lena took this opportunity to take a breath and calm her nerves. When Kara came back, she was holding two blue aprons with... alien jokes printed on the front.

Kara shrugged and bit her lip, looking away.

"That's all I have, sorry it's not really fancy or..."

"It's perfect Kara."

She grabbed the apron, slowly brushing her fingers on Kara's while doing so. The cooking teacher winced a little, Lena wasn't sure. She tied her own apron and took a look at the printed text.

_**"** What do aliens serve their food on ? FLYING SAUCERS."_

She couldn't help but chortle at the lame joke.

"Come on, they're funny !" Kara protested.

_"What do aliens like to drink ? Gravi-tea !"_ was written on Kara's.

"If you say so." Lena teased with a wink.

Kara muttered a "yes they are" under her breath that Lena pretended not to hear. They began to cook. Kara settled for giving Lena advice and correcting her gesture, it was quite pleasant and they quickly found their rhythm.

It felt natural.

Was it the feeling that friends experienced ? Some kind of simple joy that would make you forget about the world ? 

With that thought, she felt suddenly overwhelmed.

She dropped her spoon in the preparation.

"You ok ? What is it ?"

"Nothing, sorry, I just... it's stupid, forget about it."

"Tell me or I will soil you with strawberry juice."

Lena rested her hands on the counter and turned to face Kara, a smile sullied with sadness. Did she even deserve the girl ?

"I couldn't remember any moment in my life that felt so... nice."

"Oh. Lena..."

"Sorry, I'm spoiling it again."

She shook her head, shoulders slumped, looking down and trying to get the spoon back from the preparation.

"You're not. Lena, it does feel nice. I'm glad to share this with you. I mean, what's better than making ice cream with a friend ?"

_ A friend. _

"And I'm really sorry you never experienced it before."

_A friend. Was it all ? Was it Kara's way to reject her ?_

"But we really should continue..."

Lena finally got the spoon and nodded as she lifted it, however, she didn't have time to wash it, she felt a touch on her cheek and froze.

"Did you just..."

She slowly rolled her eyes hearing Kara's amused laugh : the woman really did put strawberry juice on her face. Without thinking about it, Lena tossed the spoon, keeping it in her hand so the preparation was shot out to Kara's face.

"Not laughing anymore, are we ?" She teased back.

"Lena Luthor don't mess with my food !" Kara warned her in a professorial and bossy tone.

"Don't talk to me like that or I might get undressed right now..."

...

Her mind went blank for a moment.

She looked up at Kara. She must have gone too far. What the hell Lena ?! Control yourself !

(She had to admit, Kara's bossy tone was such a turn on.)

The cooking teacher was red as hell, her mouth agape, fidgeting as she was looking for the right words to say. Lena decided to wait.

"Well, I wouldn't mind... I mean, not complaining here ! Kara's ok with that ! Why am I speaking in the third person ? Ahah but seriously, I'm getting hungry... Not like that ahah !"

 _Kara's ramble_ _TM_.

Lena had raised an eyebrow and Kara giggled more, fingers on the arms of her glasses, before ending her sentence :

"...we really should finish the ice cream and maybe we could order some potstickers and watch a movie ?"

"Sounds like a plan." Lena smiled.

_Sounds like a date._

Strawberry ice cream, done. Well, almost done. The ice cream maker was still loudly buzzing in the apartment when they finished the dishes. Kara went to sit on the sofa and invited Lena to join her, patting the cushion next to her. She turned on the tv while Lena sat in a very self conscious manner, crossing her legs and wondering if she was too close...

_As for her, she was too far._

" _Superman saved the day in Metropolis, after the simultaneous fires in the industrial area..."_

The news caught her attention back. They were showing images of Superman surrounded by firemen clapping their hands. She glanced at Kara.

The blonde seemed out there somehow. Captivated ? Not in awe though. She really had a strange look on her face.

"What are you thinking ?" She asked out of curiosity.

Kara came back to earth, letting out a breath that sounded like a jaded sigh.

"Sometimes I just wonder..." She trailed off.

Lena encouraged her, tilting her head with a smile. Arm resting on the back of the sofa, hand supporting her head.

"What if you could do things like him... you know ? What if you had the power... ?"

"I think I've always avoided that question, to be honest. Why do you ask ?" She answered after a pause.

Kara leaned back on the sofa, sitting on her crossed legs, looking up at the ceiling for a moment with a glint floating in her blue eyes.

This strange look again. Her blue eyes brightening under the light.

"This may sound cliché, but seeing him... it makes me feel useless ?"

She glanced at Lena, as if waiting for her to confirm or deny her.

"I believe... if you share some of the power... Talking from my experience, I felt the same, until I took the opportunity to do, or at least, try to do something with LCorp. Clear the Luthor's name, be part of it."

Kara was listening, nodding and thinking again.

"I guess it's my responsibility now." Lena concluded, her eyes drifting away to look at the tv, still showing Superman's in action.

"Your responsibility."

Kara's eyes widened slightly. Lena never actually thought about it, but she got it anyway. Though she couldn't see in what way Kara would share the same struggle. Did being CatCo's assistant drive her to some existential crisis ?

"If I shared the same powers... it would be my responsibility to do something about it..."

She was almost whispering to herself. There it was, the little and distant spark in Kara's eyes. Some light that made Lena feel like she was so close, and yet, so far from her.

Kara turned back to look at her. Giant smile on her face.

Lena smiled back.

(It was hard not to.)

The blonde took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you."

"What for ?" Lena wondered, hoping the heat she felt wasn't showing much on her cheeks.

(Why was she embarrassed now ?)

"What you said. I've been struggling for a while but I think I can see it now."

What was she talking about ? The doorbell didn't let her the chance to ask.

"Potstickers !" Kara yelled in excitement, almost running to the door.

She was so cute.

Lena realized the ice cream maker was silent now. She went to put the ice cream in the freezer, enjoying the clear laugh laying in Kara's voice :

"Patrick, you're back !"

"Good evening, Miss Danvers !"

They shared a little talk, Kara was apparently familiar with the delivery boy. Lena sat back on the sofa, looking around. A hand sliding through her hair, Lena observed the small library across the room. Kara didn't seem to be as much as a reader as she was. However, there were many dvds... Tv shows, she noticed. As for the books... she stood up, driven by curiosity. On the top of the furniture, there were a few books she must have had borrowed from the library, they were all related to science... Actually, very advanced astrophysics. Some of the last works on Krypton's theories - how it blew up, where it was supposed to be, the possibilities of refugees -, essays about time and space travel...

She knelt down to have a more thorough look at the other books. Recipe books, a guide to common American language for foreigners - weird ? - some comic books and novels (Harry Potter's collection in various editions). Oh, she had some essays too... Linguistics subjects mostly. Interesting.

On the top of the last line of books lied a black notebook. Thinking it was Kara's list of personal recipes, she grabbed it and browsed through the pages.

It wasn't a recipe book.

She couldn't quite tell what it was actually.

She furrowed her brows, staying on a page and trying to decipher the strange writing. There were two columns of words on each page, one word in English, and one... well, was it a word ? It looked like little drawings. Almost hieroglyphs ? Some unknown language... Kara was obviously a linguistics fan and this must have been a kind of dictionary.

"Potstickers comin' !"

Lena startled, she really had zoned off for a moment there.

"What are you doing ?"

"Sorry, I was just looking at your library."

Lena put back down the notebook. Kara had followed her move with a surprising panic flying through her eyes.

"Some random gibberish scribbling..." She said waving her hands and fidgeting with the potsickers bags.

"Doesn't seem random. Were you a linguistics student ?"

Lena stood up and joined Kara to help her bring the potsickers.

Wait.

Seven bags of potstickers ???

SEVEN ?!

"Not really... but I like human languages..." Kara confided, bringing Lena back into the conversation.

_Human languages_ , yeah, or, as we call it, languages. Sometimes Kara had the weirdest phrases.

"What was that, the one in the notebook ?"

Kara seemed even more nervous, she noticed. She looked away, whirled around and winced several times, before making her mind and answering :

"My own. I mean, for some time, I worked on making up my own language ! Then it was too ambitious and I gave up..."

"You did ? I'm impressed ! And those space books, they don't look amateur..."

Kara muttered something like "nothing to be impressed by really", before explaining casually :

"I'm a bit of a sci-fi nerd, those are the last books I haven't read from the library."

She handed two glasses to Lena who was now setting the table in the living room.

"You know, I actually have some astrophysical books myself, if that's something you're into, you should check them out, I will lend them to you."

Kara's face seemed to lighten up.

"You would ? I would love to !"

Lena realized it meant Kara would come by her place.

She really needed to tidy her apartment and begin to unpack...

The table was now set and Lena looked at the bags of potsickers again.

"Hm, Kara, the delivery guy must have made a mistake, why so many potsickers ?"

She asked, confused, and now feeling guilty for asking since Kara was looking slightly hurt.

"I am very hungry."

Lena chortled and replied :

"I doubt any human being can be that hungry."

"I keep some for tomorrow." Kara explained curtly, pursuing then : "Do you want to watch a movie ?"

Was she changing the subject ? Oh well, it didn't really matter.

"Why not ? It's been months since I've watched anything."

"MONTHS ?!"

Lena started on the couch. Kara was looking literally shocked. Hands-on-her-hips and jaw-drop shocked.

"I don't really have time and when I do, I usually read."

"Months !" Kara repeated. "Sorry, I'm quite a tv show addict so it's hard to imagine..."

"Clearly."

"So... Any idea ? I have... Jurassic Park here - I love dinosaurs ! -... Love actually - more of a Christmas movie...- ... Pride and Prejudice - both versions of course -... What is that... Ah, Terminator, one of Alex's actually. Many romantic comedies... Star Wars... Star Trek... "

"Whatever you like Kara. Oh what about the movie you talked about the other night ? With the song... ?"

She would probably regret this.

"Music and Lyrics !" She replied, beaming. "Great idea ! Well, it's not the best romantic comedy, Alex keeps saying it's one of the worst, but I love it anyway."

"Music and Lyrics it is then."

"Yes !"

There was something about Kara in that moment, the way she was exuding with joy, that combusted through the air between them, something that Lena felt privileged to share, in such a way she felt drawn towards her, resisting the urge to jump off the sofa and kiss her.

(It appeared to be quite frequent lately.)

She tugged her skirt and took a few potstickers to clear her mind.

Kara sat right next to her, patting Lena's arm with excitement.

Heart racing in her chest.

Cheeks coloring pink.

Lips pressed in a thin line as she struggled between a smile and whatever else her mouth was making.

She was doomed. It was already happening. Whatever it was, she couldn't stop it now. It was right there, like the sun in the daylight, unavoidable. She wasn't confused anymore. She just wanted to enjoy this.

The movie had started and she was still holding a potsticker, forgetting about eating it.

"Oh, it's that song again."

"And then, pop ! goes my heart !" Kara replied singing between bites.

Seeing the first minute of the movie, Lena did regret this. However, Kara seemed to enjoy herself and that was enough for her. After ten minutes, Lena wondered how many potsickers Kara had eaten. She suspected at least twenty ? And she wasn't done with them. She stopped caring at some point.

She wasn't really paying attention to the movie either, she was simply relishing on living the moment, glancing at Kara from time to time. The blonde glowing woman returned her looks with that adorable smile.

"Arg, I'm full !"

 _I bet you ar_ e, Lena thought, completely amazed.

"Oh, the song !"

And just like that, Kara sang again.

Lena didn't bother.

Kara's voice was nice.

More like beautiful.

" _All I want to do is find a way back into love..._ "

The song was still cheesy. But less than the previous one. Sang by Kara, it actually sounded pretty. The blonde occasionally threw looks to Lena between verses. She held her hand, rubbing her thumb in her palm in the rhythm of the music, tilting her head towards her.

Lena let out a quick laugh, biting her lower lip and twisting her head away.

"Kara Danvers, how adorable can you be."

"Why, thank you Lena."

Kara grinned and let Lena's hand go with a last squeeze.

"Ice cream ? It would be a shame not to eat it now."

"I agree."

Kara rushed to the kitchen.

"Oh and..."

A large red tartan rug landed on Lena's lap.

"No watching movies and eating ice cream without a tartan rug."

"Is that a rule ?"

"Danvers' rule, yeah. You better learn it."

"Oh, I consider myself more of the rebellious kind actually, I don't know about that..." Lena retorted, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

"Rebellious, really ?" Kara asked back, leaning a little, her hands flat on the table as she waited for the ice cream to melt enough so she could serve them some in bowls.

"Is that so surprising ?"

Kara seemed thoughtful for a few second.

"I guess it isn't. Though, troublemaker or not, you will follow this rule in the Danvers' home."

"All right, I will comply miss Danvers."

"..."

Lena noticed a change in Kara's expression, as if she was restraining herself from saying something.

"What is it ?"

"Nothing. It's just... You're doing it again."

Lena looked back at Kara, mildly intrigued.

"Hm ? Doing what ?"

"You know ! Your _thing_ !" The cooking teacher replied, her hands circling around in a vague and awkward gesture.

Her thing. _Sure_.

"Sorry, but I'm lost here."

"You know ! Your flirty and sexy voice and the whole I'm-hot-thing, it's basically the general attitude, you know what I'm talking about !"

Lena couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I didn't know I was _doing it_ , Kara. Seriously. But I'm glad you think I'm hot. You are too."

"Oh. Thank you."

It was nice to know Kara wasn't insensitive to her, especially after hearing her calling Lena a _friend_. Do you tell your friends they're hot ? Honestly, Lena couldn't tell.

(she probably had more lovers than friends in her entire life)

"Here. Your very own strawberry ice cream."

They took their place under the tartan rug, Lena feeling comfortable enough to get closer to Kara, knee against knee.

"Oh my, it's really good !" Lena said out of pure spontaneity.

"See !? So much better than the ones you buy..."

Watching the movie, they quickly finished their bowls - Kara had a second one though, excusing herself for eating all of Lena's ice cream - and relaxed on the sofa. Funny how the woman from the romantic comedy had some of Kara's tics. The rambling for instance. Some of her personality traits. The kind Lena would have thought she would never fall for : she had fun with girls who were mostly punks or business partner for that one. She didn't really do relationships anyway.

But there she was. Laying on Kara's couch, not even thinking about work, or her mother's judgment, or whatever.

(Maybe even Kara's judgment.)

Her hand resting on the sofa under the tartan rug.

Feeling the heat of Kara's own hand resting close to hers.

Hesitating about holding hers.

When Kara's little finger tickled hers, crossing the distance between them and softly brushing Lena's hand.

There they were. Butterflies in the stomach, maybe even in her heart, beating unsteadily as a reaction to Kara's touch.

The blonde glanced over at Lena.

_Oh Kara Danvers_ . 

They stayed like that for a while. Lena didn't care if she wasn't much the CEO who always kept herself together, never showing any kind of affection and making sure she was in control. It wasn't the place, the time, to be the woman she was raised to be.

Kara had shattered her world and the shell she used to live in and through with it. And it didn't even matter.

She yawned, in response to which Kara prompted her to lie down on the sofa, leaning against her. Lena wasn't going to say no to such a suggestion. They lied down. Kara against the back of the sofa, breathing on Lena's neck, a hand resting on her hips.

"You can sleep here if you want, I'm not going to make you walk home without shoes." Kara said in a low voice that made Lena shiver a little.

"I wouldn't want to impose myself because of my broken heels." Lena answered in a soft voice.

"You wouldn't. I want you to."

"Aren't we straightforward, miss Danvers ?" Lena teased Kara, slowly grabbing her hand to let her skim along her stomach.

She heard a chuckle, feeling the warmth of Kara's laugh on her ears.

"Sometimes." Kara finally said in a breath.

_Sometimes._ Lena hoped she would see more of straightforward Kara. Hearing her own calm heart beat, Lena tickled Kara's hand with hers, fingers following her palm lines, the movie still going as a fuzzy sound echoing in the room. 

How long did it last ?

She heard a sob that drew her out of her soothing.

"Oh my god, Kara, are you crying ?"

Lena turned, laying on her back now, to have a look at Kara, the blonde had teary eyes, she wiped her oncoming tear, smiling shyly at Lena.

"I love the ending..." She explained, her eyes catching Lena's.

What was it she saw in those blue eyes ? Some clear glow which, for once, didn't look like the bright of another star she could never reach. It was more like some warm flame she was drawn to.

A spark that felt like Kara's smile.

 _Like everything_.

"Can I kiss you ?"

Kara asked first. Lena nodded. Kara leaned towards her, fingers tracing her cheekbone and leaving to comb through her hair. Her eyes dipped lower as shetucked one of Lena's lock of hair away from her face.

And she kissed her.

She was soft and eager, sighing in the kiss, losing her breath into it, she was awkward and gentle, she was whimpering maybe... or was it Lena ?

She pulled back, eyes still closed and when she opened them, Lena found Kara's eyes glowing with the same spark and she realized what she failed to see until then...

_The spark is here for her._

She smiles.

"I love the ending too..."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite nervous to post this fic since it's the first "long" one I wrote on Supergirl... English still not my first language, sorry for the mistakes and everything that might sound french !
> 
> Also, don't judge my alien jokes, they're not mine (if you have some better alien jokes, feel free to share). 
> 
> Have you heard of the movie Lyrics and Music ? It's so cheesy but I just love it anyway. You can't keep on living your life without seeing at least the beginning of the movie which is the clip of the "Pop! goes my heart song". It's on youtube. You won't regret it.


End file.
